


Let them be

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Birds, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Silly, Spring
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Sono rumorose. Potrebbero danneggiare la grondaia. E sono sicuro che siano anche portatrici di malattie strane. E se poi ne entrasse una in casa? Allora non le difenderesti più così a spada tratta, vero?”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Let them be

**_ \- Let them be - _ **

“Yuuyan!”

Takaki sentì il fidanzato urlare, con tono irritato.

Non sembrava in imminente pericolo di vita, per cui se la prese comoda nell’alzarsi dal divano, a malincuore peraltro, e dirigersi verso il balcone della loro stanza da letto.

“Che cosa è successo, Chii?” gli domandò, stancamente, prima di vedere Yuri tentare di sporgersi dalla ringhiera per raggiungere la grondaia. Strabuzzando gli occhi lo afferrò per la vita, tirandolo indietro contro di sé. “Yuri, ma sei impazzito? Vuoi forse cadere di sotto?” gli chiese, con tono di rimprovero.

Il più piccolo si sciolse dalla sua stretta, tornando sul limitare del piccolo balcone ma senza sporgersi più.

“E per colpa di quelle maledette!” urlò Chinen, indicando la grondaia con un gesto brusco.

Yuya dovette strizzare gli occhi per capire a cosa il più piccolo si stesse riferendo.

“Chii, tesoro... sono soltanto rondini! Che male ti hanno fatto?” gli chiese, sorridendo lievemente per lo sguardo assassino che il fidanzato lanciava di tanto in tanto al nido sopra la grondaia.

“Soltanto rondini? Nel _mio_ balcone?” inveì l’altro, assottigliando le labbra e rivolgendo al ragazzo il medesimo sguardo.

Yuya alzò un sopracciglio, sorridendo a mezza bocca.

“È il _nostro_ balcone, Yuri.” precisò, non guadagnando altro che un gesto spazientito dall’altro.

“Sono rumorose. Potrebbero danneggiare la grondaia. E sono sicuro che siano anche portatrici di malattie strane. E se poi ne entrasse una in casa? Allora non le difenderesti più così a spada tratta, vero?” snocciolò le proprie ragioni, con tono di voce sempre più acuto.

Yuya si portò una mano davanti al viso, stropicciandosi gli occhi come se gli stesse per venire mal di testa.

“Non sono rumorose, non si sentono nemmeno. E non danneggeranno la grondaia. E poi non portano nessuna malattia strana. Santo cielo, Chii, non sono mica topi!” lo contraddisse, non potendo fare a meno di sorridere per l’espressione combattuta del fidanzato. “Fidati di me. Vivo in quest’appartamento da quasi tre anni, e sono sempre venute qui a fare il nido. Sono innocue, Chii.” lo rassicurò.

Yuri si morse un labbro, e alla fine sospirò, come a darla vinta al più grande.

“Va bene.” disse, rientrando in casa. “Le lascerò in pace. Ma sappi che se dovesse succedere qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, quei maledetti uccelli se ne andranno, volenti o nolenti. E...” sorrise, maligno. “E tu con loro.” concluse, tornando alle sue faccende.

Yuya alzò le sopracciglia, perplesso ma non stupito dall’ultima frase del fidanzato.

Gettò uno sguardo fuori dalla finestra verso il nido, e pregò che le rondini non scegliessero proprio quell’anno per dare dei problemi.

Non aveva il minimo dubbio: se fosse successo qualcosa, Yuri avrebbe davvero buttato fuori di casa loro e lui. 


End file.
